1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus and an operating method of the same, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus capable of controlling a tiled display according to a screen aspect ratio of an input image and an operating method of the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus has a function for displaying an image viewable by a user. A user may watch a broadcast on the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus may display a user-selected broadcast on a display from among broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcast station and may also display signals input from various external sources on the display. Signals input to the image display apparatus may have various screen aspect ratios.
Furthermore, the image display apparatus may be implemented as a tiled display including a plurality of display modules.